monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Safi'jiiva
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = (?) |Habitats = Secluded Valley |Monster Size = 4799.78 cm |Monster Relations = Xeno'jiiva |Generation = Fifth |Navmode = custom |Navigation = Carves · Equipment · Gallery }}Safi'jiiva is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Physiology Safi'jiiva is a large red dragon that in contrast to its younger form, the Xeno'jiiva, no longer has an otherworldly appearance. Its scales are now rigid, very resistant to damage unless tenderized, and red in colour with some dark accents on many parts, such as the horns, feet, spikes, and wing edges. Its wing webbing and underside, however, is a tan colour. Its body parts no longer glow anymore unless it is in its "Supercritical State". Many spikes run from its neck along its back to the tail tip. Safi'jiiva keeps its arms bent and its chest close to the ground, unlike its juvenile form, which keeps its arms outstretched and its chest high off the ground. This can give the impression that Safi'jiiva is smaller than its younger counterpart despite them being almost identical in size, with the former being slightly longer. Abilities Unlike its younger form, Safi'jiiva possesses greater mastery over its flame-like energy and can use it in many ways, such as its standard beams and also a focused laser. This laser sends out energy into the ground, causing an energy eruption after a brief delay. The energy can erupt in a sweeping motion or as a massive single burst. Safi'jiiva can shoot its beam for a short moment to stagger a hunter and then follow up with a continuous beam. It can charge up a large beam while facing a single hunter, predict that hunter's movement trajectory and fire a laser at where it expects the hunter to end up. Finally, it can shoot its large beam by sweeping across the area and then follow up with another sweeping beam back from the other direction. Safi'jiiva has some physical attacks, such as horn scraping, claw swipes, scratches, bites, charges, tail slams, and tail swipes, with some of these attacks causing an energy eruption. Much like its previous form, it can thrust its front feet violently into the ground, causing an energy eruption in a large area around it. This eruption can take several forms; a circular, expanding wave of eruptions, linear eruptions, or a large area eruption. Safi'jiva has gained the ability to absorb energy from the surrounding environment to heal itself by speeding up its natural healing and re-harden body parts that have been tenderized. Some moves like arms-thrusting or tail-thrusting will also heal those specific parts. Safi'jiiva has a pin move where it will grab the hunter in its jaws, shake them around and fire a concentrated laser beam while holding them, before spitting them out and hitting them with a powerful energy eruption. This attack causes Fireblight. Once it enters the second level of the Secluded Valley, Safi'jiiva can target a single hunter, similar to Behemoth's Enmity, and will start relentlessly attacking the targeted hunter, while occasionally fighting off other hunters. During this state, its eyes turn red. It can be flinch-shot during this state, but will not turn when attacked by the Clutch Claw, nor can it be sent into a wall. Doing this will cause it to change its target to the hunter who flinch-shot it. This state is counted towards "Enraging" for the Agitator skill. It also has an "ultimate attack" in a similar manner to Behemoth's Ecliptic Meteor, called "Sapphire of the Emperor", in which it takes flight, hovers while breathing its flame onto the ground, sending the flame waves outward and scorching the ground. These flame waves and the scorched ground deal no damage, however. After some time has passed, it then releases a blue star-like ball of energy that causes the surrounding area to darken and then violently detonate into a massive explosion of light that covers the whole area. It is said to be able to kill any creature caught within its range. Much like Behemoth's meteor, the explosion, however, does not destroy terrains, thus the only way to survive this attack is to hide from the center of the explosion behind protruding crags found in the area. On the Recon Quest, Safi'jiiva takes a long time before the star is released. In the real Siege Quest, however, it takes only a few seconds to complete the wind-up before releasing the star. The star also descends faster. Crags found in the second layer are indestructible. The crags in the bottom layer, however, will be destroyed by the Ultimate Attack, however, Safi'jiiva activity can cause the crags to reform. During the fight on the bottom layer, Safi'jiiva can enter "Supercritical State". During this state, the constellation-like pattern that appears when it is absorbing energy now appears on its wing webbing and its underside glows white in the seams between the scales. It becomes much more aggressive during this state but its hide softens, allowing weapons to damage it normally without having to tenderize the body part first. Its chest becomes a major weak point during this state. Behavior Safi'jiiva is instantly violent and vicious towards any who approaches it, attacking mercilessly and being even more aggressive than its younger form. It sucks the energy from the land around it, presumably destroying any life nearby after prolonged exposure. It prefers to shoot at hunters from a distance with its beam rather than rushing toward them. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne (Introduced) In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness Monster Materials Equipment For more information, see Safi'jiiva Equipment. Safi'jiiva materials can be used to craft two different armor sets: Safi'jiiva α+ Armor and Safi'jiiva β+ Armor. Completing the Safi'jiiva siege rewards unique Awakened weapons. Unlike the Relic Weapons of Monster Hunter 4 and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, and Kulve Taroth's siege, they have preset stats and names and have equal stats on the same weapon type, with the only difference being the element/status effect each weapon carries. These can then be enhanced with special Awakened Materials dropped during the siege, which enables them to benefit from up to five Awakened Abilities at a time. Awakened Abilities confer a variety of bonus effects, including Armor Set Skills and boosts to multiple stats. There are too many to list here, so see the equipment page for a complete list. Gallery MHWI-Safi'jiiva Screenshot 002.jpg MHWI-Safi'jiiva Screenshot 004.jpg MHWI-Safi'jiiva Screenshot 007.jpg MHWI-Safi'jiiva Screenshot 009.jpg MHWI-Safi'jiiva Screenshot 010.jpg MHWI-Safi'jiiva Screenshot 012.jpg For more images, see Safi'jiiva Photo Gallery. Notes *Certain features of Xeno'jiiva can be seen by breaking Safi'jiiva's bodyparts. **For example, the sockets that housed its six sensory organs can be seen by breaking Safi'jiiva's head. *Unlike its younger counterpart's, Safi'jiiva's ground eruptions do not cause Dragonblight. **This could have to do with the soil of the Secluded Valley being poor in bioenergy compared to the Confluence of Fates. *Safi'jiiva is very vulnerable to Poison, much like its younger counterpart. *Safi'jiiva must be slain within 20 minutes, it will retreat when the time runs out, resulting in a repel. Its dead body yields 6 carves and its tail can be severed, yielding 2 carves. *Its forelegs, hindlegs, wings, chest, and back can be broken. The head can be broken twice, and its tail can be severed. *Explosive damage, such as Gunlance's Shelling, still deals equal damage throughout the entire body, ignoring body part damage effectiveness. *Unlike its younger form, Safi'jiiva can be mounted, though upon doing so it will immediately go into a staggered state. *When Safi'jiiva is absorbing energy from the ground, many glowing constellation-like patterns appear on its wing webbing. *When Safi'jiiva is staggered and trapped in a decayed ground or hit by a falling boulder on the first layer, a bluish flame-like aura will appear around it before disappearing shortly. It is said to be the bio-energy leaking out from the body. *At the bottom layer, after the first ultimate attack, several gas patches appear and reform after every ultimate attack. Causing a gas explosion deals 1,000 damage to Safi'jiiva. *Occasionally, Safi'jiiva will do its ultimate attack twice in a row, spawning no rocks for cover and resulting in a team wipe. **According to CAPCOM, this is intentional behavior, although its exact cause is not known. Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters